Fantasía
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Mousse trabaja desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche en el Neko-haten, pero al final del día en la privacidad de su lecho, su mente vuela creando fantasías con una mujer en especial. Advertencia de Lemon


DISCLAIMER

Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro pero por favor no se lo roben sin mi autorización.

-0-

Por fin se había terminado la agotadora jornada, fue uno de esos días en los que el trabajo había sido extenuante de principio a fin.

Por la mañana le tocó ir a hacer las compras al mercado, "al madrugador le tocan los mejores productos" había dicho la vieja momia, así que lo obligó a levantarse desde las 3 de la mañana para llegar con los proveedores a las 4. Regresó al restaurante alrededor de las 6 horas del día, ya se había vislumbrado de nuevo en el viejo futón que tenía en la esquina de la bodega cuando se topó de frente con la anciana.

-Llegas tarde, muchacho inútil- dijo la mujer nada más verlo atravesar el dintel.

-Lo siento, algunos vendedores aún no descargaban la mercancía y tuve que esperarlos-

-Pretextos- contestó Cologne torciendo los labios- por tu retraso habrá que hacer todo más rápido. Prepara las verduras para cocerlas, ten listos los huevos para el ramen, pon la carne al fuego, lava la loza especial que reservaron para treinta personas, ¡pero rápido, pato perezoso! No nada más te me quedes viendo-

Resignado, Mousse obedeció las instrucciones. Ese fue solo el principio, ya que el resto del día no había parado más que lo indispensable para ir al baño, de comer ni hablar.

-Te dices un guerrero ¿no? ¡Actúa como tal! En el entrenamiento se pueden pasar días enteros sin bocado alguno, toma esto como una prueba- fue la respuesta de la abuela cuando le pidió permiso para alimentarse. Al anochecer pudo comer a hurtadillas un plato frío que había quedado al fondo del congelador.

En la oscuridad de la bodega, se abandonó a sus pensamientos. Al fin podría centrarse en disfrutar las maravillosas visiones que el día le había regalado.

Comenzó pensando en su maravilloso y esbelto cuello, parecía tan terso que creía que si pudiera tocarlo se sentiría como el pétalo de una flor; su mente viajó a los hombros, rectos y delineados. Continuó el inevitable recorrido por el deseado cuerpo hasta situar sus ojos en sus pechos, redondos, vibrantes, llenos de vida y abundancia, suculentos; los imaginó desnudos, con la piel erizada por el frío y las puntas erectas, exigiendo su atención y su calor.

En este punto su masculinidad afloró, decidido bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarse por encima de los pantalones, la deslizó desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo crecer vertiginosamente el tamaño de su ansiedad. Rápidamente bajó el estorbo de la ropa hasta exponer su miembro en todo su esplendor.

Se imaginó acariciando con la punta de su lengua las elevaciones de aquellos virginales montes, se vislumbró succionándolas con fervor mientras ahogados gemidos escapaban de la garganta de la chica. Luego vio en su mente el frondoso trasero, se figuró la delicada tela de encaje rosa que lo cubría deslizándose desde las caderas hasta los tobillos, dejando al descubierto una espléndida visión de aquellas antojables carnes; un poco más al sur podía apreciar su centro escurriendo, ansioso por él. Deslizó su lengua por su boca sintiendo como si la estuviera pasando por aquellos rosados labios que le guiaban a su sobresaliente punto de placer, su imaginación le llevó a ver a la chica temblar ante sus atrevidas caricias mientras susurraba ardientemente su nombre.

Se figuró a sí mismo incorporándose mientras sostenía su miembro para guiarlo a la húmeda entrada de la mujer, una vez ahí embistió hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue nulo, continúo invadiéndola con fervor al tiempo que gozaba de verla retorcerse de deseo gracias a él; sus caderas imitaron disimuladamente lo que veía en su mente mientras que su mano seguía moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su palpitante virilidad.

Sentía cada vez más cerca el éxtasis orgásmico mientras continuaba imaginando a aquella sexy chica siendo penetrada por su juvenil miembro: mientras la tenía frente a frente, siendo sujetada por detrás por las caderas, con sus tobillos puestos sobre sus masculinos hombros; justo cuando pensaba en que estaba siendo devorado por la sensual boca de la joven, una quemante sensación lo invadió mientras su tibia semilla se volcaba sobre su propio vientre.

-Kasumi- escapó de sus labios en el catártico momento.

Suspiró aliviado tomando un pañuelo desechable para limpiarse, se acomodó sus ropas y disponiéndose a dormir tranquilo. Apenas estaba cayendo en el sueño profundo cuando escuchó que alguien deslizaba la puerta para entrar a su "dormitorio", de inmediato se puso en alerta hasta que percibió una conocida fragancia.

-Hoy estoy cansado- susurró él en chino.

-¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Desde cuándo?- le contestó una aguda voz en el mismo idioma desde la penumbra.

Apenas iba a contestar cuando sintió un caliente cuerpo a su lado, Shampoo se había deslizado por debajo de su sábana y ahora se pegaba a él; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la china ya pasaba su mano con soltura sobre su entrepierna mientras sus enormes pechos colindaban con su trabajado torso, haciéndole sentir aún a través de la ropa sus erectos pechos excitados.

-Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda- habló la chica por lo bajo en su idioma natal.

Acto seguido se perdió entre las sábanas, lo siguiente que sintió Mousse fue el cálido aliento de la mujer sobre su cansado miembro.

Shampoo daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos sobre la dormida masculinidad del joven a la vez que prodigaba de caricias a la parte baja, al poco rato su trabajo tuvo frutos al comenzar a sentir que se elevaba tímidamente.

-¿Ves? Ayuda – dijo coquetamente mientras colocaba el resto de su cuerpo de tal manera que el chico tuviera al alcance de su boca la anhelante intimidad de la joven.

Al percibir el cercano aroma, Mousse no pudo evitar recordar su anterior fantasía por lo que instintivamente sacó su lengua para darle placer a la amazona. Ella se retorcía al sentir recorrer sus labios mientras que hacía lo propio sobre el creciente miembro de él.

De un momento a otro, fue tanta la excitación del varón que hizo uso de su fuerza para tomar a Shampoo por la cintura, girarla sobre el futón y colocársele encima hasta que sus sexos se rozaron; la muchacha permaneció expectante ante la cercana penetración. Sin miramientos, el chico se encajó a la mitad de la mujer con brutalidad, ella tuvo que morderse su labio inferior hasta casi sangrar para acallar el sonoro gemido que pugnaba por escapársele; el varón comenzó a moverse con desesperación, quería terminar lo antes posible para evitar que la chica comenzara a susurrar aquello siempre decía en sus encuentros y que él detestaba escuchar.

-Así, así gustarme, vamos, continuar, Ranma. Shampoo desear a airen, Airen Ranma hacer su mujer a Shampoo- comenzó a decir entre gemidos la joven mujer en su ya acostumbrada mezcla de idiomas.

Un gesto de disgusto surcó la faz de Mousse, quien prefirió cerrar los ojos y desquitar su furia a través de los movimientos de su pelvis, no podía ni quería hacerle daño porque a final de cuentas la amaba, pero le demostraría cuan hombre era al hacerla gozar como el imbécil de Saotome nunca lo haría. Además, muy en su interior, sabía que tendría sus momentos privados para disfrutar soñando que le hacía el amor a alguien más.

-0-

¡Hola de nuevo a tod@s!

Muchas gracias por haber leido el fanfic, espero les haya gustado.

Quiero dar agradecimientos muy especiales sl staff del grupo de Facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica: a mi beta-nobeta Cris por leerme y corregir mis locuras, a Lélek por ayudarme tanto con la imagen promocional y especialmente a Claudia-sensei por la inspiracion para este lemon, sin su astucia jamas hubiera visto la luz.

Ya saben que se aceptan criticas constructivas.

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte, espero estar inspirada.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
